


Happy Birthday.

by Taylor1990



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Birthdays, F/M, Fluff, More plot than porn, No one likes Marcy, Presents, Preston is in it for about two seconds, Smut, So is Marcy, because I'll probably hash this thing out in a few days, but not really, overuse of the word damn, slowish burn..., sturges is a BEAST, swearing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor1990/pseuds/Taylor1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one really knew what the day once meant to him, except Preston, Sturges had trusted the man with his life and the Minuteman was probably his best friend.</p>
<p>So when he gets a present, the first he'd received in over a decade, he thinks he knows who it was from. He's pleasantly surprised when it's not him.</p>
<p>aka Sturges is nice and deserves nice things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think Sturges is actually a complete dick in-game but there's just something about him. Maybe it's the hair...or the accent.
> 
> Whilst I'm trying to be inspired with my first long-fic, random silly little things are thought of. This is one of those.

Sturges wasn’t big on celebrations, didn’t like making a fuss really. It was just another day as far as everyone else was concerned, and he was happy playing along.

 

He’d just do what he always did, patch up any holes, tinker with anything that needed tinkering. Probably share a bottle of whiskey with the darkness later on…

 

Red Rocket was only over the bridge, there was an old set of Power Armour there that he could waste some time on, and he’d got sick of sharing with the Long’s, Jun wasn’t too bad.

 

Marcy was another story…

 

He did everything she barked at him. No matter how ridiculously petty some of her requests had been.

 

She showed about as much appreciation as a super mutant. But the thanks he got from everyone else was enough to keep a smile plastered over his face and a whistle leaving his lips.

 

He set to work finishing off the last of the water heaters, once this was done every house in Sanctuary would be able to enjoy hot water at the turn of a tap, rather than having to heat up one bowl of water at a time on a campfire. It took hours to fill a bathtub that way.

 

The sun was at its highest point in the sky by the time he’d finished.

 

He stood up and wiped the back of his hand over his sweaty forehead. He looked down at his grease covered hands. Perfect excuse to take the new heater for a test.

 

Because, like a real gentlemen and the fantastic mechanic he was, he had made sure everyone else had hot water available to them before considering his own needs.

 

He picked the heater up and went towards his home.

 

As he walked, he felt a hand slap down on his shoulder before removing itself. Out of his peripheral, he saw the familiar coat of his ol’ buddy Preston.

 

The Minuteman was the only person who knew what today was.

 

He’d taken the smaller front bedroom, knocked down the side wall and built his own private bathroom.

 

When his eyes fell onto his bed, the heater fell out of his grasp and he was pretty sure he’d broken a few toes when it landed on his foot.

 

“Son of a…”

 

He rubbed his foot through his shoe, his eyes fixated on the large red box on his bed. A tool box.

 

He felt all sorts of funny when his hand ran over the metal lid, taking hold of the piece of paper tied to the handle with twine.

 

_Happy Birthday._

 

It was handwritten, that much he could tell, but each letter was written perfectly and with such care. Someone had really put a lot of time and effort into writing it.

 

“Preston…” he breathed, a grateful smile spread across his face.

 

The man was always so sentimental.

 

He shuddered at the familiar sound when he flicked the clasp of the lid, sure a toolbox was just a toolbox but this wasn’t any old toolbox. It was _his._ The very toolbox he used in his garage back in Quincy. He hadn’t had time to grab it when they were all too busy running for their lives.

 

The screwdriver his old man had given him on his sixteenth birthday, the adjustable wrench Zeke had given him for helping the Atom Cats out with some ‘technical difficulties’ with their power armour. Even the spirit level that John, a former resident of Quincy, gave him when he fixed a hole in his ceiling. All of it. Every piece of equipment he had ever collected or been given was laid out in the box before him.

 

He didn’t remember them being this clean either.

 

The silly Minuteman was too generous for his own good.

 

He ran back out of the house, forgetting his reasons for going in there in the first place and ran to the communal area that Preston spent most of his time in.

 

His friend looked relaxed, almost content, as he sat by the open fire, sipping on an ice cold beer.

 

“Hey Preston!” The Minuteman looked up at him, his face half hidden under his hat. “Thanks, you know, for the…” quick look to check no one was eavesdropping. “present. How the devil did ya get back from Quincy alive?”

 

He definitely looked confused.

 

“Sturges, as per usual, I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“The toolbox, _my_ toolbox. It was on my bed, I assumed ya gave it to me, you’re the only one who knows what today is.”

 

“As much as I would like to say I gave it to you, I didn’t”

 

“Then who did?” He raised an eyebrow at him.

 

He hadn’t gone around blabbing about today had he? No of course not, Sturges had asked him to keep it to himself and the man was always as good as his word.

 

“Beats me.” he shrugged. “Maybe Mama Murphy used the Sight and found out?”

 

“Man, I hope not.” He shook his head at the thought, that was the last thing he needed. “That woman can’t keep her mouth shut to save her life.”

 

“Looks like you’ve got a secret admirer Sturges.” he teased. “The General’s been on guard duty all day, ask her if she saw anyone going into your room.”

 

The Vault Dweller! Of course, she knew practically everything that happened in Sanctuary, even the stuff that happened when she wasn’t here.

 

“VD!” he shouted when he saw her perched on a chair by the bridge, her shotgun on her lap.

 

She always smiled knowingly to herself whenever he called her that; she never told him why.

 

“What’s up Sturges?” She got off the chair and turned to face him.

 

Her voice was delicate, but there was a slight harshness to it ever since she’d taken up smoking, telling him that something was going to kill her sooner or later.

 

She wasn’t like the other women in the Commonwealth, she was small, about five one if he hazard a guess, but curvy. Oh yeah, she was curvy all right. Had hips and a chest that were just a little too big for someone of her height, still nice to look at though. Most Vault Dwellers wore blue jumpsuits but she got rid of hers the second she got back to Sanctuary.

 

Shame. Those suits show everything and nothing all at the same time.

 

She looked so sweet and innocent when they first met, all those moons ago, back when she saved their asses. She looked like she belonged with the Raiders, if he didn’t know her he’d sure say she was one.

 

She still took a hell of a lot of pride in her appearance, carefully applied black lines on her eyelids, deep red lipstick, even the thick black lines she painted on her cheeks were applied with care. The long brown hair she’d originally been sporting was gone, it was short, shaved on one side now and she’d dyed it red. _Red_ …Like his toolbox.

 

“Sturges?” She looked concerned. His mind had wandered for too long.

 

He cleared his throat. “Sorry, uhh…you haven’t seen anyone go into my house, have you?”

 

“Other than Jun and Marcy? No.” Her face scrunched up. “Why?”

 

“It’s nothing,” he was not good at lying. “Someone just left something in my room that’s all.”

 

“You mean because it’s your birthday?”

 

His eyes damn near popped out of his head at her words.

 

“How did ya…”

 

Had Preston told her? No one seemed to hide anything from her.

 

“I’m the General, you’re a Minuteman, it’s my job to know everything about you.” She stated matter-of-factly.

 

He shouldn’t have been so surprised. She seemed to know everything about everyone.

 

“But…” His voice trailed off.

 

“I was clearing out Quincy and I found your entries on the terminal in the garage. I put two and two together.”

 

What? She _single handedly_ wiped out all the Raiders in Quincy? Damn.

 

And he thought listening to her gun down a Deathclaw was hot but just the image of her going up against all those Gunners got his blood pumping. He’d never met a woman quite like her before.

 

“So…did you…I mean, was it you that, you know…”

 

Dagnabbit, he was usually smoother than this.

 

“Yeah it was me.” He didn’t need to finish his sentence. “It’s alright, your secret’s safe with me. I won’t tell anyone Sturges; I promise.”

 

“Gee, thanks General.” His hand rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Her smile was sweet and he was uncomfortable (though not as uncomfortable as he should be) when she quickly hugged him and pulled away.

 

He watched, dumbfounded, as she skipped down the path away from him.

 

Not even the people he’d known for most of his life had been _this_ nice to him. He was going to have to make it up to her.

 

But how? He knew almost literally nothing about her. She’d told Preston a little about herself, maybe if he just asked…

 

But the time he got back up to the campfire Preston was gone and for the life of him, he couldn’t see him anywhere. He didn’t feel like running in and out of every house trying to find him. Okay, so he _did_ feel like doing that but he certainly wasn’t going to.

 

Despite his internal protests he went back to the sanctity of his room. He ignored Marcy’s ramblings as he walked through the living room and he all but slammed the door behind him.

 

The now-busted water heater was still on the floor, but he didn’t care, his focus was completely on the toolbox that was still on his bed. He sat down next to it and one by one he took out each tool and laid it on the bed.

 

The top half was empty but it still rattled. He lifted up the compartment and his mouth dropped.

 

There was a rolled up piece of fabric, he lifted it out and it unravelled in his hand. It was a brand new tool belt, enough pockets sewn onto it to fit every essential tool he’d _ever_ need and she’d even gone to the trouble to stitch his name into it.

 

Damn.

 

Now the belt wasn’t blocking his view he could see everything else she collected. Along with all his original tools, she’d found him new ones too. A brand new hammer, a pristine tape measure, a shiny new pair of pliers and a utility knife. A utility knife…He couldn’t believe it! He’d lost his months ago, the last time he saw it was when they were huddled together in Concord, back when they were all praying for their lives. It was probably still on the floor of the museum. She definitely hadn’t gone back to get it, this one was _new_ , well about as new as anything could get it this world.

 

He was definitely gonna have to find a way to make it up to her.

 

A couple of hours, and a few ridiculous notions, later; he’d finally come up with the perfect way to do just that.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sturges has an idea, the Vault Dweller ruins it.
> 
> They're alone together and Sturges' mind goes all sorts of places. He's a red-blooded male after all...stood in front of a pretty girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's talking about her past and Sturges is thinking with his dick.
> 
> fluff-fluff-fluffy-fluff-fluff.

He awoke at the crack of dawn the next morning, his brand new tool belt around his waist and he walked towards the bridge. He acknowledged Jun, whose turn it was to guard the entrance, with a simple nod of his head, who reciprocated with a weak smile.

 

He finally reached the old truck stop, proud of himself and his idea. But he was instantly disheartened the moment he opened the door and walked into the workstation.

 

The Vault Dweller was bent down in front of the Power Armour, hammering out some of it’s old dents. She hadn’t even realised that he was in the room with her. After a few minutes of watching her in silence she put the hammer down. He went to take a step forward and clear his throat but instead he accidentally kicked the bucket he didn’t notice.

 

“Holy-“ She was quick on her feet, she straightened up and swung around. Relief washed over her face and her hand was on her chest. “Jeez Sturges, you scared the bejesus out of me.”

 

The Vault Dweller didn’t swear like the other women of the Commonwealth and she always apologised when she accidentally did. She was a bit more classy than them - way too classy for a greaser like him.

 

She breathed a laugh and he couldn’t stop himself from watching her chest move up and down as she tried to steady her breathing.

 

“Sorry VD.”

 

There was that smile again.

 

“Whatcha doin’?” He walked casually towards her, his eyes now fixed on the Power Armour he had intended on fixing up.

 

“Preston hasn’t received news of any new settlements and I can’t just sit around and do nothing. Otherwise I’d be just like everyone else, except you of course.” She smiled widely at him. “What are you doing here?”

 

He felt a little uneasy when she raised an eyebrow at him, he was sure she already knew the answer.

 

“Well you know,” His hand rubbed the back of his neck again, it was a habit he had around her quite a lot apparently. “I kept thinkin of the armour, sat here all neglected.”

 

But as he looked at it he realised it wasn’t neglected at all. She’d cleaned it up, replaced a few of the more damaged pieces and had even given it a new lick of paint. She’d done as good a job as he’d intended to do; probably better actually.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry!”

 

Why was she apologising?

 

“If I had known I would have left it alone. It’s just, I get bored so easily and you’ve already fixed everything around Sanctuary…” She cleared away her tools. “Actually,” She turned back around to look at him, still stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, another smile spread across her face,”this makes us even. You fixed my home and I fixed your armour.”

 

She was leaning back against the workbench and she didn’t need to be wearing that Vault suit for him to see _every_ curve of her body. Her, quite frankly, incredible rack was almost busting out of her top. He was a red blooded male, it was natural for him to notice that sort of thing.

 

He saw her eyes fall on the tool belt around his waist. She was trying to hide a smile, but he caught the sides of her mouth turn slightly. He readjusted the belt that was sagging down his waist and she looked at him.

 

“Is it too big?” she worried.

 

_Lady, you got no idea._

 

Jesus, where did that come from?

 

“I could take it in a bit, you know, if you need me to.”

 

“No, it’s…perfect.”

 

He was never really good with words. He’d never find the right ones to describe his appreciation.

 

She took a step towards him and his breath got caught in his throat.

 

“You really like it?”

 

“Like it? Doll, I freakin’ _love_ it.”

 

“I worried you’d feel like I violated you or something.” Her eyebrows furrowed in worry, before her perfect face returned to normal.

 

“Now, why would ya be thinkin’ somethin’ like that?” He finally found the courage to move. Not towards her, no he wasn’t quite brave enough to do that, but a step closer to the armour locked in its station.

 

“Well you know, I rifled through your tools, snuck into your bedroom. Most people get funny about that sort of thing.”

 

“Well, I’m not most people.”

 

“So, I’ve got to ask,” Her voice was cautious. He turned to look at her. “why don’t you like your birthday?”

 

He shrugged. He didn’t like to think about it much. Never seemed to do people much good, dwelling on stuff that made people sad.

 

“Come on Sturges, you can trust me.”

 

He knew that already. She was a complete stranger when they trusted her to save them all and she hadn’t let them down yet. Preston made the right decision when he named her ‘General’ and she seemed pretty committed to the role.

 

“It’s okay.” She said when he’d been silent for too long. “You don’t have to tell me.”

 

She didn’t sound disappointed, or even the slightest bit hurt. She was too kind.

 

He’d never told anyone before, but just like he did Preston, he trusted her to keep it between the two of them.

 

“My old man past away a few days before I turned twenty-one.”

 

The Vault Dweller immediately clasped a hand over her mouth.

 

“Oh my God! I’m _so_ sorry.”

 

She was actually apologising to him…about something she had no control over.

 

“I really know how to put my foot in my mouth.”

 

_I’d let you put your foot in my mouth._

 

He groaned quietly at his thoughts. He shouldn’t be thinking such dirty thoughts when she was being so nice to him.

 

But her breasts were still trying to escape their fabric prison and she _definitely_ wasn’t wearing a bra. He bit his lip at the idea of seeing them.

 

“I’ll get you something better next time.”

 

Next time?

 

“Christmas is just around the corner. How about another set of Power Armour? That’s a little less personal…and awkward.” She laughed.

 

He liked her laugh. It was soft, a little husky, like her voice.

 

“Ya keep gettin me all this stuff, I’ll have to find another way to make it up to ya. When’s _your_ birthday?”

 

“Oh…” She looked all kinds of sad. “I, uh…don’t really celebrate my birthday anymore either.”

 

It was her turn to rub the back of her neck. A nice little self-comforting gesture they seemed to share.

 

“How come?”

 

He could try to pretend it was just tit-for-tat, but he really wanted to know, given the look on her face it must be a pretty sad story.

 

She stayed silent for a bit, staring at the armour in front of her. She took a deep breath and turned to look at him. Her face scrunched up, straightened. Scrunched up, straightened.

 

“Can I trust you?” She was asking herself more than him.

 

He nodded.

 

She could trust him with her life, because, as God was his witness, he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her; ever again. He, along with almost everyone in the Commonwealth, owed her his life.

 

“It was the day I woke up in the Vault.”

 

Now who’s putting their foot in their mouth?

 

He knew she’d been alive before the bombs went off, he also knew she’d spent two-hundred years stuck in a Vault. They never discussed it before, she didn’t seem to like talking about it all that much. Now he knew why.

 

“Yeah. I woke up with my family, my life, completely gone. Some birthday present that was. That day means something different to me now, and not something I want to celebrate. You know?”

 

Of course he did. Sturges could understand that sort of pain, he’d lost a lot of good friends when Quincy was overrun.

 

“When you were living in Quincy…” She began, quickly changing the conversation. “you didn’t happen to find anything near the back wall of your garage, did you? There’s a bunch of shelving screwed to the walls now and I couldn’t see anything.”

 

He was usually too busy tinkering with things to pay attention to the walls.

 

“What sort of ‘anything’?”

 

“Well, I grew up in Quincy, back before the War.”

 

He never knew that.

 

“That garage, I mean, _your_ garage…my uncle used to own it.”

 

Now her skills around a workbench made perfect sense.

 

“My parents died when I was young, he pretty much raised me. He never had kids, my aunt died before I was born and he never really moved on after that.”

 

“So if you grew up in Quincy, what made you come all the way up here?”

 

She used to live in Sanctuary, he’d overheard her telling Preston. He wasn’t eavesdropping or nothing.

 

“Oh you know, the usual.” she smiled. “Fell in love.”

 

She never wore a ring but Sturges could see the tan line on her finger. She talked about it once, never mentioning it again, and he wasn’t one to pry into other people’s business, especially when it came to affairs of the heart.

 

“I found myself pregnant young, unmarried. My uncle was pretty old school and I knew how he’d react so I left one night, didn’t even say bye.” There was that sad pout again. “I always hated leaving like that, my uncle was a good man, he deserved more than a postitnote on a car.”

 

“What’s that got to do with the garage?” He didn’t like the sadness on her face, he wanted to change the conversation and fast.

 

“Oh, yeah…”

 

He was glad her sadness had disappeared already.

 

“When I was twelve, my uncle had just extended the garage and before the cement dried,” She lifted her hands up in front of her, her fingers spread apart, “we placed our hands in it and wrote our initials.”

 

“You carved ‘VD’ into the wall?”

 

She burst into a fit of laughter.

 

“Sturges, you really need to stop calling me that.”

 

“Well, it puts a smile on ya face.”

 

It was a nice smile, he liked seeing it. It was a million times better than the sad expression she had just a few moments ago.

 

She blushed something fierce at his words. He’d never seen her blush before.

 

“Do you want to know why?” He nodded. “Back in my time, VD stood for veneral disease, it was an infection people got when they had unprotected sex.” She added at the blank expression on his face.

 

“Oh sweet tatos and corn, sorry V- I mean, General.”

 

“Call me Nora.”

 

She smiled wide and he could see her perfectly straight, shockingly white, teeth. No ‘wealther had teeth like that.

 

“Bye Sturges.”

 

She left the room and he heard the door close quickly behind her.

 

“Nora…” He breathed.

 

He liked the way it sounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sturges was never really good with words.

By the time he crossed back over the bridge, Jun was gone and the post was left unoccupied. Sensing that was probably not a safe idea, he perched himself down on the chair and placed his rifle on his lap. The sun was hot, just like always, he unclasped the straps of his suit and let it bundle around his waist.

 

His head was resting on the back of the chair, enjoying the sunlight beam down on his head when a shadow darkened the light he could see from behind his closed lids.

 

“And just what do you think you’re doing?”

 

He opened his eyes at her voice. The Vault Dweller… _Nora_ was standing above him, a hand on her hip and a questionable look on her face.

 

“The seat was empty, someone had to keep guard.’ He straightened himself up in the chair.

 

“I was gone five minutes.” She smiled and he heard her put something heavy on the ground.

 

His eyes dropped to see the remains of the water heater.

 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t go in your room again. I asked Jun to get it for me.”

 

“How’d ya know it was broken?”

 

This is what he meant when he said she seemed to know _everything_.

 

“Oh I don’t know, the walls are pretty thin and this is pretty big.”

 

She probably already knew the exact moment he dropped it, and exactly why he did.

 

“Wanna help me fix it?” He suggested and her eyes lit up.

 

“Really? You trust me not to screw it up?”

 

“I suppose it’s time we find out just how much your uncle taught you.”

 

She bent down to begin carefully piecing it apart, separating the pieces that were still intact, putting aside the bits that needed replacing; again.

 

“You really did a number on this, didn’t you?” She laughed when all its components were laid out on the ground.

 

He kicked the chair out from underneath him and knelt on the ground opposite her.

 

“Well, if you’re gonna break something…”

 

“You’re going to do it properly.” She finished.

 

The main component of the heater was very much intact, to which he was grateful. He wasn’t sure they could find a piece like that again.

 

She picked up the recirculating system, it was big, a little too big for her to hold in one dainty little hand. She turned it in her grasp a few times before setting it back on the ground. He watched as she reached into her pocket, dragging out a dusty old pocket watch and a thin wire.

 

She didn’t say a word as she began prying the clock face out of its casing, she put the wire into her mouth, just a tad, before pulling it back out and wrapping it around the mechanism on the back of the clock and then connected it to recirculating system. Using some vegetable starch, he hadn’t seen her pick up, she glued the clock to it.

 

“Sorry, I can’t help but tinker with things.”

 

He knew what that was like. He hated his hands being idle for too long.

 

She carefully placed it into its holder and looked at it in silence for a few moments, her finger tapping against her lips as she thought, before a delightful noise left her mouth and she jumped to her feet.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

He watched her run off, back up the path and he felt a twinge in his nether region as he watched her ass move up and down.

 

Damn.

 

Just as soon as she disappeared from view, she appeared again, tugging something heavy under her arm.

 

She held it both hands as she knelt back down in front of him and he resisted the urge to look as she bent forward because he was sure that if his jeans got any tighter she’d definitely notice.

 

He had no idea what he was looking at and she could tell.

 

“It’s a solar panel. It uses the power of the sun to run rather than electricity. Everyone was big on conserving the planet, ironically.” She added as she looked around her.

 

He wondered what the world was like before it was, well _this_. No one having to worry about getting eaten alive on a daily basis, people feeling safe, families still all together. Must have been nice.

 

“My uncle used to have a ton of them, this is the only one that wasn’t broken.”

 

And she was just giving it to him!

 

He didn’t have time to protest before she was connecting it to a metal pole and wiring it to the rest of the heater.

 

“I thought I was meant to be helping you.” She joked.

 

He’d been sat there, completely dumbfounded, just lost in what she was doing. She certainly had skill, skill he’d never seen anyone have before.

 

“Ya doin a pretty good job on ya own.” He smiled.

 

She blushed, again. She wasn’t used to compliments obviously. Although for the life of him Sturges couldn’t see why, she was pretty spectacular at everything she did. It was hard to believe people weren’t praising her all the time.

 

He started to help after all and within an hour, the heater, though still a tad banged up, was up and running.

 

“Need help installing it?” Her eyes were hopeful.

 

She’d pretty much fixed it by herself, he couldn’t say no. And a part of him, a very _male_ part of him, didn’t want to.

 

“Who’s gonna guard the bridge?”

 

It wasn’t a question he wanted to ask but the safety of Sanctuary was more important than his primal urges.

 

“I’ve got it covered.” She got to her feet and brushed the dirt off her leather trousers.

 

He always had a thing for a girl in leather.

 

He watched as she ran to the edge of the bridge, disappearing behind the wall and reappearing with something big in her grip, his eyes widened at the turret she was carrying. She struggled a little as she walked with it and placed the turret in the middle of the bridge. She pressed a few buttons…nothing. And then she gave it a swift kick and it burst into life.

 

“Something my uncle taught me” She commented when she was back in front of him.

 

She outstretched a hand for him to take and helped him to his feet. Together, their faces only inches apart, they bent down and picked up the water heater. It swung between them as they carried it over to his house.

 

“Inside or out?” She asked when they were nearing the house.

 

He shrugged.

 

“How about both? I mean the actual water heater can go inside, so you can fix the timer.”

 

That’s what the clock was for! He really was dumber than a bag of spanners sometimes.

 

“But we’ll have to put the panel on the outside. Maybe I shouldn’t have put it on so early.”

 

They continued in comfortable silence as they carried it into the house. Marcy tutted, they both ignored her. He readjusted his grip on the heater and rested his other hand on the handle to his room.

 

He was a little apprehensive, he’d not invited anyone inside yet. Especially no one as pretty as her. Though she’d already been inside.

 

“So…are you going to invite a girl in or what?” She laughed.

 

See… _everything!_

 

The heater had a gentler landing this time, bouncing a little on his mattress.

 

Nora was silent, not moving, and he realised she was staring at the toolbox on the chair.

 

“I still think I forgot something.” She stated, her finger twirling around themselves.

 

There were a few tools he could think of, but none of them mattered, he didn’t even care. It was the thought that counted.

 

“Oh my God! I forgot chisels.” She slapped her hand on her forehead. “I am such a dumbass.”

 

Chisels? Was she serious? And she certainly wasn’t a dumbass.

 

“Come on,” his hand tore hers apart and he felt her shiver under his touch. “the sooner we set this thing up, the sooner I can stop having cold showers.”

 

“You could always use mine.” She retorted with a wink.

 

Wait…was she _flirting_ with him?

 

Damn.

 

They were in his bathroom. Her body facing the wall, her hands high above her head as she held the heater up whilst he went about fixing it to the wall.

 

Once the last screw was in, and the heater was about as secure as it was going to get, he jumped off the chair. He stumbled a bit and fell into her, they both crashed against the wall, his body pressing her chest against the wall and he got a face full of her hair.

 

She smelled like soap.

 

“Sorry.” He breathed but he didn’t move.

 

“It’s okay.” Her voice was low, shaky.

 

He had his hands either side of her head, her entire body still facing the wall, his pressing against her back. Neither of them moved. He listened as she took deep breaths, trying to steady her breathing for some reason.

 

He went to peel himself away from her but her hand quickly covered his and kept it against the wall. Uncontrollably, his hips pushed into her and a gasp left her mouth. Her fingers entwined with his as she pushed back against him. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop a moan leaving his mouth.

 

She shivered when he tucked her hair behind her ear, his nail pressing lightly against her skin. He could see her pulse trying to escape her throat.

 

_Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat._

 

It was like the countdown on a mine, ready to explode at any moment.

 

“We should probably put the panel up outside now.” She suggested, still not moving.

 

“Probably.” His voice was hoarse.

 

He didn’t think he’d ever been this turned on in his life. And they hadn’t done anything…yet.

 

“But I’m gonna need my hand back.”

 

He made no effort to remove it from her grip and she didn’t let go.

 

“Do you want it back?” She squeezed his hand tighter.

 

He pushed himself against her again, her entire body trapped between him and the wall.

 

“No.” He whispered into her ear.

 

The aroused gasp that left her mouth made him harden even more.

 

Her head leant back on his shoulder, the heat of her breath tickled the expose skin on his neck.

 

“What do you want to do with it?” She whispered.

 

He was never really good with words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat. is a reference to the song Flesh by Simon Curtis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't swear like the other women of the Commonwealth...too classy for that.
> 
> Until you show her a good time apparently. 
> 
> What did his old man used to say? 
> 
> A lady in the streets, a freak in the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sturges is hung like a horse, because why the hell not?
> 
>  
> 
> More overuse of the word damn.

Without saying a word, he took the hand she wasn’t holding, off the wall and ran it down the side of her body. She twitched when his fingers brushed against the groove of her waist and she took a deep breath when he slid it between her and the wall, pushing herself back into him to give him just enough room. He ran his fingers over the large seam of her trousers, loving the feel of leather, and she exhaled when he popped the button through the hole. He let his hand slip inside, underneath the leather, beyond her underwear and he felt how wet she was before his fingers even reached her sex.

 

Damn.

 

She moaned when he pinched her clit between his fingers and began to rub calculated circles around it.

 

She snaked an arm around his neck and dragged him further into her.

 

“ _Fuck_.”

 

She didn’t apologise that time.

 

He moved his middle finger further down her sex she gasped when he slid the tip of his finger into her entrance, her walls clamped down around him when he pushed it all the way inside.

 

Damn. She was _really_ wet now.

 

She bucked against him as he drove his finger in and out of her. She bit down on her own arm when he added another finger.

 

“Holy shit.” he was hard and fast as he pumped her. “Don’t fucking stop.”

 

She didn’t normally curse, he kinda liked her when she did. Especially when it was like this.

 

He twisted his fingers inside her and rubbed the tips against the rough bit of skin he recognised all too well. His hand was dripping with her juices.

 

Damn.

 

Her whole body tensed and she clenched around him. The screaming ‘fuck’ that left her mouth was so loud that he was sure…

 

Yep, if the sound of the door slamming was any indication, Marcy definitely heard her. The whole settlement probably did, it was the middle of the afternoon and, like she said, the walls are pretty thin.

 

He breathed a laugh into the nap of her neck, she chuckled into the wall.

 

“Finally.” She found the strength to ask.

 

He slid his hand painfully slow out from her trousers and gently turned her around. Her fringe was damp from the sweat forming on her face, her cheeks all flush after coming down from her orgasm, and she sucked in her bottom lip as her gaze switched between his eyes and mouth.

 

Damn.

 

She was sexy all right…and she wanted him. _Him_. She _had_ been flirting with him, and there was more to that toolbox than he originally thought.

 

“Ya don’t seem like the sorta girl to beat around the bush.”

 

And she really didn’t. Sometimes she was shockingly blunt, she had walls…sure she did, everyone does…but she tended to wear her heart on her sleeve most of the time. Not really caring about anyone’s opinion.

 

“Well, usually I’m not.” She mimicked his accent perfectly. He smiled, she sounded like home. “But there’s something about ya…makes me all sorta crazy.”

 

She was a fine one to talk, she made him all sorts of crazy too and he wasn’t the only one. Anyone with eyes could see how beautiful she was, and she was more skilled with a gun than the best sharpshooter in the Commonwealth.

 

“Crazy how?”

 

She closed her eyes and took a sharp breath when he ran his thumb across her bottom lip. He ran his fingers along her cheek and across her jawline, all the way down to her chin. She opened her eyes when he lifted her chin towards him. He had to bend down pretty far to kiss her but as soon as their lips touched he knew it was worth it.

 

She tasted like smoke, not too much to be off-putting, and just the hint of cherry. Probably from that Nuka Cherry she was always drinking, she didn’t drink a lot of alcohol, just a glass of wine or two with dinner, she was classy like that. As he was savouring the taste of her, she ran her tongue along his top lip and his mouth opened in response. She stood on tiptoes to bring herself deeper into him and her arms wrapped around his neck. She pushed her body into his when he ran his fingers down her back, giving a light squeeze to her perfectly round ass and cupping her upper thighs. She submissively let him lift her off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms tightened around his neck in order to keep herself from falling.

 

Their tongues danced together as he pressed her against the wall and her hips pushed into him. Even through all their layers of clothing he could feel it as her wetness began to soak through his jeans and lightly touch his dick. He grunted and kissed her with more vigour. His tongue vibrated as he swallowed the moan that left her.

 

He pulled his mouth away from her, he used a finger to brush a stray hair back into place and looked at her. Her perfectly applied lipstick was smeared over her perfect face and the black lines she painted on her face had long sweated off.. She wasn’t so flushed now, but her cheeks were still a nice little shade of pink and her grey eyes were lost in the darkness of her pupils.

 

Damn she’s sexy.

 

“Ya still aint given me an answer.” He said as he planted kisses on her neck.

 

“It’s…kinda hard…to think right now.”

 

She was _really_ disappointed when he moved his head away from her and looked at her.

 

“What about now?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well _now_ I can only think that I want you to kiss me.” She smiled.

 

She bit her lip when he chuckled.

 

“Answer my question an’ maybe I will.”

 

There was no maybe about it, they both knew that.

 

“You’re just so down to earth and you just want to help people.” Her hands grasped at his t-shirt, dragged his body into hers and began leaving her own trail of kisses on any exposed skin she could find. “And I’ve been wanting to help you for months now.”

 

His nails dug into her when she bit down lightly on his skin.

 

“I almost killed Cait when she flirted with you.” She looked at him.

 

“Cait was flirtin with me?”

 

“Jeez Sturges.” She breathed a laugh as she rested her forehead against his. “You’re such an idiot sometimes. Lots of people find you attractive, trust me, I’ve _heard_ them.”

 

She was jealous of people finding him attractive, he knew what that was like, most people in Sanctuary commented on her body, they were a little more colourful when she wasn’t within ear shot. And whilst Sturges was never one to make a scene, the Texan in him wanted to punch those people in the face. He didn’t really care that other people found him attractive, he’d only really had eyes for her and evidently she only had eyes for him.

 

Well aint that something…

 

“All sortsa people like you an’ all.”

 

She put one hand on his cheek and bent forward to brush her lips across his jaw.

 

“I don’t care.” She spoke, her mouth millimetres away from his.

 

They closed the small gap together and instantly both their mouths were open and their tongues were dancing again..

 

She arched her back and he snaked an arm around her, grabbing her waist, he pushed them both off the wall and lifted her into the air. Her legs tightened around him and she hugged him closer. He pressed her against his chest, one hand around around her back, the other enjoying the soft feel of her thigh against him.

 

She was as light as a feather and he carried her with ease out of his bathroom.

Her hands were lifting his t-shirt above his head as he dropped her onto his bed. She bit her lip at the sight of him.

 

“ _Damn_ Sturges.”

 

Sturges was always proud of his body, a little more so now. Tinkering for a living seemed to be a great workout.

 

She closed her eyes and her head fell back, lifting her body up closer to him, when he ran his hands underneath her top and along her stomach, he could feel the muscles the Commonwealth had given her and whilst he liked them, it wasn’t his main target.

 

He’d wanted to feel her tits ever since their little encounter this morning. They felt better than he’d been imagining. They were soft, like the rest of her, he could barely fit his hands around them and her pert nipples were obvious underneath the thinness of her top. He pinched each one between his fingers.

 

“ _Fuck._ ” She arched her back and pushed her body down against his. She moaned, and so did he, when his erection pressed against her.

 

His hands sat on her thighs and she lifted her hips into the air, giving him enough room to pull her trousers down her body. He moved with them, planting kisses on the newly bare skin.

 

He stopped at her shoes, unravelled the laces and pried them off her feet, throwing them over his shoulders. He finished peeling the leather off her body and they bunched on the floor in front of him.

 

He trailed kisses back up her legs, switching between the two as he brought himself into her thighs. She ran her fingers through his hair when his hot breath brushed against her completely soaked panties. He bit his lip at the sight of it.

 

Damn.

 

He had a hand on either side of her underwear, he lifted his head to look at her. She was already looking at him, all sorts of flushed again, she was biting the tip of her finger, and she nodded at him.

 

He took his time peeling it off her skin, she shuddered and gasped the whole time and he was biting his lip again when her pussy glistened at him.

 

Damn.

 

He wanted to bury himself inside her, and if the way she was tugging on his hair was any clue, she wanted him to as well. He laid a few more kisses on the inside of her thighs, travelling all over except the one place they wanted him to. It drove her all sorts of crazy when he did that.

 

“What the fuck are you waiting for?”

 

She was panting, scratching at him.

 

“That.”

 

He ran his tongue up her slit, savouring the sweet taste of her folds. He laid his tongue flat against her clit and pushed down repeatedly on it.

 

She groaned. “You feel so _fucking good_.”

 

He pushed down harder and teased his two fingers at her entrance. She pushed herself down on them and they slipped in easily.

 

Damn.

 

He really liked hearing her swear. What did his old man used to say? A lady in the streets, a freak in the sheets. He liked his new side of her.

 

He pushed inside and separated his fingers as he pulled out of her. He repeated the action a few more times and then inserted a third finger.

 

“ _Shit_ Sturges.”

 

And he really liked hearing her say his name.

 

“You’re pretty tight, I gotta stretch ya out a lil.”

 

She made such a heavenly noise when he said that.

 

She put her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself away from him. She brought him up to his knees as she went to hers. She placed both hands on his chest, running them down, her fingers tapping against every muscle they traced and she held the top of his overalls.

 

“I wanna see it. Right _fucking_ now.”

 

She figured out how much he liked hearing her swear.

 

She didn’t wait for permission before she was pulling down his overalls, letting them gather at his knees and she bit her lip when her eyes fell on the bulge in his boxers.

 

“Bravo Minuteman.” She smiled and winked at him. She pulled down his underwear and his raging cock sprang out.

 

She caught it in one small hand, her fingers barely wrapping around it.

 

“ _Holy. Shit._ ” She bent down and ran her tongue along his head, taking the small drop of precum with it.

 

He shivered when she squeezed her fingers around him.

 

“I don’t think you’re going to fit in my mouth,” she ran her tongue along his length. “let alone my fucking cunt.”

 

He bucked uncontrollably into her hand.

 

“But,”

 

She used her other hand to cup his balls and she rolled them between her fingers. The hand already on his dick pumped him, she ran her tongue along the slit and moved to tickle the underside of his head.

 

“I’m willing to give it a try if you are.”

 

She breathed a laugh and then kissed the tip of his cock before wrapping her lips around his head. Her tongue flicked against the underside of his cock, her mouth sucked whilst her hand was twisting up and down on his shaft. Her other hand was still rubbing against his balls.

 

His head fell back as she played with him.

 

Damn.

 

He’d never experienced anything quite like this before. She definitely knew what she was doing.

 

Her jaw lax a bit when she pushed her mouth down around him, her tongue laying flat against the base. Her eyes closed, she breathed deeply through her nose and her mouth was barely half-way down before he felt his dick hit the back of her mouth but she kept going.

 

He bit his lip and groaned when he felt himself slid into her throat, one hand was running through his own hair, whilst the other, the one covered in her juices, held the back of her head. Not forcefully, just held it there. She breathed a little deeper but _still kept going_.

 

Damn.

 

She was over halfway when he felt her throat gag against him, she wrapped two fingers around his shaft, close to her mouth, and he groaned when she pulled her mouth back up,

 

She let out a huge breath and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

He looked down, the remainder of her lipstick was spread across his length. She was real flushed down, all the way down to her chest. Her breasts bounced a little as she took deep breaths.

 

“Well,”

 

She looked down at the hand wrapped around his cock.

 

“That’s as deep as I can go.” She looked up at him, biting her lip. “How about you?”

 

Damn.

 

 

She fell back onto the bed and laid down on the mattress. Sturges shimmied off the bed, kicked off his boots and let his overalls and underwear pool around his feet.

 

He turned around, completely naked, and she bit her lip again.

 

“You’re gonna have to go slow.” She began as he climbed over her. She placed a hand on his chest. “I don’t wanna get impaled on the fucking thing.”

 

She lightly chuckled and her breath got caught in her throat when he bent down to kiss her.

 

Using one hand to brace him on the mattress, he wrapped the other around his cock and held it at her entrance. He slipped the head inside, she gasped and her walls pulsated around him.

 

“Nora,” she smiled when he said her name. “ya not helpin’.” He breathed .

 

She sighed and he felt her walls relax around him.

 

“Sorry, you’re just so big.” She moved her hips downwards him and he slipped in a little further. “And it feels so fucking good.”

 

He groaned and kissed her again.

 

Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead and a series of oh gods, holy shits and fucks left her mouth and her nails dug into his shoulders as he pushed further into her.

 

She was tighter than he thought she’d be and he was huffing and puffing the whole time.

 

They both groaned when he was buried completely inside her.

 

“Holy shit.” Her hands moved around the back of his neck and tugged at him. She lifted her head up and leant her forehead against his chest.

 

He rolled his hips and began thrusting slowly in and out of her. In and out. She groaned louder.

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.” She chanted.

 

He picked up the pace just a little, stretching her as he went. She pulled his body down onto hers, her breasts pressed deliciously against his chest.

 

Slowly she began to move her hips, matching his thrusts and he swallowed her groans as he kissed her.

 

Her nails scraped down his back, he groaned at the light pain they left in their wake, and her hands rested on his buttocks and she pushed him further into her. Her hands stayed on his ass as he continued to thrust into her.

 

“Oh my god Sturges.”

 

He liked hearing her say his name.

 

“Don’t fucking stop.”

 

He took her hands in his and pinned her lightly against the mattress. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she panted as he continued with his slow pace.

 

“Sturges.” She shrieked with desperation. And without hurting her too much, he thrusted faster.

 

Her walls began to pulsate around him and her stomach muscles twitched before she was frantically pushing down against him.

 

“Fuuuck!” She screamed, _extremely_ loudly.

 

He continued to roll his hips into her as she rode out her orgasm, she grunted and whimpered and her hands searched for purpose on his body.

 

He stopped as she tried to catch her breath, still completely rock hard inside her.

 

“You okay?” He asked.

 

“Fucking amazing.” She smiled and sat up on her elbows.

 

He rested his forehead against hers. He liked the way her nose crinkled when he kissed it.

 

“So,” he looked down at her.

 

He liked seeing her all flushed. He watched as a bead of sweat ran down between her breasts.

 

They both groaned when he pulled out of her. She gasped when he moved down her body, leant forward and swept up the running bead of sweat with his tongue. He licked her up her sternum, over the groove of her nap and along her throat.

 

“Think you’ve adjusted to me yet?” He asked rhetorically when he slid back inside her with relative ease.

 

“Why?” She groaned.

 

He rolled his hips into her.

 

“Cause I been goin too easy on ya.”

 

She squeaked and bit her lip.

 

He pumped into her twice, stretching her just a bit more and then pulled out.

 

He took a firm hold of her hips and flipped her over. A breath left her when her chest bounced on the mattress and she gasped when he pulled her up to her knees.

 

She was a little tighter at this angle and he had to take his time burying himself inside her again.

 

She winced and her back arched as he pushed deep. A small aroused scream left her mouth when he hit her cervix but she just kept telling him not to ‘ _fucking stop_ ’.

 

He didn’t move as she breathed heavily through her nose, her walls clenched around him as she tried to adjust to him again. He waited patiently for her breathing to steady.

 

He bent forward over her back and kissed the side of her neck, he licked her pulse point and nibbled lightly on her earlobe.

 

“Ya ready?” He whispered in her ear.

 

She whimpered, her hand stroked his cheek and she nodded against him.

 

When he took hold of what little hair she had, he found himself wishing she hadn’t cut it, but there was just enough to grab. Her head fell back as he pulled away from her. His free hand slapped her ass, she gasped, and he thrusted, hard and fast, in and out of her.

 

“ _Fuuuck_.” Her screams staggered out of her mouth as she bounced uncontrollably back and forth against him.

 

“ _God,_ I fucking love how you feel inside me.” She turned her head to catch his eye. “Do you like how my cunt feels around you?”

 

He answered her question with another ass slap. He unwrapped his hand from around her hair and he took a tight hold of her hips, he dug his nails into her skin and pulled her harshly down against him.

 

He pounded her relentlessly and he could feel his balls slapping against her clit as he moved. The room filled with sounds of their skin pressing against each other, and the loud profanities that left her mouth.

 

“Oh…” her walls pulsated around him again. “I’m gonna…I’m gonna…I’m coming!”

 

The scream that left her mouth was glass-shattering, There was no way no one could hear her.

 

He didn’t stop, he didn’t slow down. He kept slamming into her, harder and faster. Another serious of ‘fucks’ left her mouth.

 

Still buried inside her, he lifted her to her knees and she pushed herself even further down him. His hands cupped her breasts, he rested his head in the nape of her neck and began thrusting again.

 

Her hands lifted in the air and she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging at it as she whimpered against him.

 

She was panting again already, his name leaving her mouth in a whisper and she almost deafened him when she screamed into his ear.

 

One hand pushed her back and forth against him, the other slid down her front and rested on her clit. She whimpered when he pinched it but she was quickly swearing again when he rubbed calculated circles against it.

 

Her nails scratched at the back of his neck and she bounced herself up and down on him. He was close, she was tight and felt _real nice_. And he knew that when she came again, she was taking him with her.

 

She pushed his hands off her body and fell forwards onto the bed. She pushed herself back and forth against him, harder and faster than he’d been going with her. She scratched at his arm to bring his body over hers. She grabbed his hands, laced her fingers in his, and cupped them over her breasts. He pinched her nipples and rolled them between his fingers.

 

“ _Fuck._ ”

 

She whimpered, panted harder and with one last push down against him, her walls clenched again and she screamed his name. He ground his teeth as her pulsating walls milked him and he came inside her.

 

They collapsed on the bed together, the weight of his body squashing her against the mattress. He waited for her to relax and when he felt himself soften inside her, he pulled out. She whimpered at the loss.

 

He laid on his back, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body into his. She rested her head on his chest and they both tried to catch their breath.

 

“So you like the toolbox then?” She laughed against his skin.

 

She looked up at him expectedly.

 

“Best birthday present I ever got.” He smiled and kissed her forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've edited it slightly and put all the smut on one page, because who wants to read three small chapters of smut when you can have one really long chapter of smut.


End file.
